


The Right

by Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (but no werewolves), Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Paint, Droit du Seigneur, Emotional Constipation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ius Primae Noctis, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Pack Dynamics, Pining, Power Dynamics, Right of the first night, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo
Summary: Shall I disrobe?





	The Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Право](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242409) by [Scofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie)

> For Courtney's birthday readapalooza ❤️❤️❤️I hope you have a magic birthday weekend, you Preylo Mama 😘 
> 
> (See end notes for TW, contain spoilers!)

It’s not even because he wants to fuck her. 

Though, of course, he does want to fuck her. She smells even better than usual, even better than the first time he saw her, like spring and rain-wet grass and the early light of dawn. Not to mention the way she looks in a flowing white dress with her hair let down, ceremonial marks swirling bright and colorful around her glands. 

She is—transcendental. Uncomfortably beautiful. Trouble.

Ridiculously close to her heat, too. Nothing else could explain that scent. Her first heat, which had hit Kylo like a punch in the stomach when he entered the room and almost had him stumble on his feet—even though it’s something he should have anticipated. That’s when mating rituals happen, after all. That’s when he is asked to show up and be Supreme Leader, mostly by giving his blessing and standing around to make things official. When Omegas finally have ripened. And Rey, Rey smells tender and ready and so damn—

Really, it’s _ not _ because he wants to fuck her. Or not entirely. It’s mostly—largely—because of the way she’s looking at Hux like she’d rather slap him upside the head than mate him; more Omega resigned to be claimed than blushing bride. It’s not as if she has a choice, after all. An unmated Omega in heat is a liability for the entire pack, and an Omega who smells like Rey… 

Hux won her fair and square. Kylo had been gone, patrolling the borders of the First Order territories and taking care of intruders from nearby packs, but his Knights told him that there were many challengers. Many powerful Alphas. A few deaths. 

Hux won her fair and square. And yet here is Kylo, standing on the dais in front of his entire pack, eyes deceptively calm as he announces it with a confidence he doesn’t feel.

“I wish to claim my Right.”

In a less well-behaved pack there might be gasps or murmurs; knitted brows and widening eyes. But First Order members have seen Kylo tear Snoke in two with his bare hands, and they are probably too scared to show anything but deference. So the assembly room remains perfectly silent, all brows stay smooth, and hundreds of pairs of eyes are left downcast—with two exceptions. Notable ones.

There is Rey—_God her_ _smell, she is so ripe_—who tilts her head until wisps of hair brush against her neck glands, and glances up at Kylo with an inquisitive, unbothered expression; she’s so serene about it—like there is nothing wrong or unusual about an Omega on her knees meeting the gaze of the most powerful Alpha in the pack. She looks calm and curious and open—the exact way Kylo sees her whenever he closes his eyes. He has to turn away. 

And there is Hux. Who doesn’t quite manage to hide his outrage, and sputters: “Your—Supreme Leader, your…?”

“My Right,” Kylo repeats, his tone considerably harder. There is no way Hux didn’t take his meaning, after all. The custom is ancient, but not quite outdated. Perfectly acceptable, in fact. Yes, Kylo’s mother had considered it barbaric. But Kylo is not part of Resistance anymore, and First Order has a long history of Omegas being escorted to Snoke’s tent on the very night of their mating, to be returned to their promised mates the morning after, more or less unscathed. It is, after all, an Alpha’s Right. The pick of virgin Omegas on the brink of their heats.

Kylo’s stomach churns. But he has gotten good, by now. At not showing. Not showing _ anything_. 

“But Supreme Leader.” Hux’s voice is a little less confused now. And much more confrontational. “You have never claimed your Right before, and I—”

“Do you oppose it?” Kylo keeps his question even and polite, but everyone in the room should know better than to fall for it. “Would you like to challenge me?”

Hux’s lips thin, and he doesn’t bother hiding the clench of his fist. But his skin pales, and after a moment of hesitation he decides to remain on his knees. He has challenged Kylo before—multiple times. The last it took him weeks to recover.

“No,” he answers through gritted teeth. “I do not, Supreme Leader.” Beside him, Rey is still staring up at Kylo. Still with that serene expression, still smelling like flowers and sex, still somewhat all-knowing.

Kylo ignores her and nods. “Very well.” He looks at his Knights, who are standing behind him on the dais sporting a narrow range of unreadable expressions. Not one of them seems surprised by the fact that their Master appears to have lost his mind, which is… a mystery. Especially considering that Kylo himself had no idea he’d claim his Right, not until the words were out of his mouth.

“It’s settled, then.” Kylo’s First Knight takes a step forward and addresses the pack. “The Omega will spend her mating night with the Supreme Leader, as is her honor and his Right.” 

There are a few moments of silence. And then, for some reason that defies any explanation, an applause rises and the crowd explodes in cheers, and—

It occurs to Kylo in a rush of awareness, what he’s just done. The implications of it. The scope of this disaster. It sinks into him all at once, and as he hurries down the steps of the dais he can feel nothing but Rey’s gaze on his back. 

…

  


He can smell her the second he enters his home. He can smell her from the fucking driveway, which is why he cannot truthfully claim to be surprised when he finds her in his room. Though his heart does seem to stop for several seconds, probably because of the way she is sitting on his bed; her hair is loosely braided to the side now, her mating marks still twisting vibrant on her skin, a bare foot trailing idly against the hardwood floor as she…

She is reading Middlemarch. _ His _ book. Which she must have found on _ his _ nightstand. Next to _ his _ bed. She is touching the spine and shuffling through the pages and leaving her breathtaking smell on the cheap paper and he will never be able to get it off—

“Ben,” she says, without bothering to lift her eyes. “Good evening.”

Oh, _shit_. He really did this, didn’t he. He claimed a Right. And now Rey’s here. “What are you doing?”

“One of your Knights brought me and told me to stay put. I was waiting for you.” She closes the book with a swift movement, and then looks up at him with a surprisingly sweet smile. “It’s past midnight. Were you busy with pack affairs?”

Some. There were some pack affairs to take care of. And then he spent three hours at the gym punching a heavy bag, so _ please, please don’t look at my knuckles_. “Yes. Why were you reading my book?”

“Mm.” Rey stands, stretches her back like a beautiful, multicolored cat, and then glides towards him. Her dress swishes around her feet. “Just curious.”

“Curious?”

“Yes. About what you put in your mind.” She stops less than a foot away from him, and—she really has to bend her neck, this close. To hold his gaze. And Omegas—with Alphas, Omegas _ never_— “You look tired, Ben.”

“Kylo,” he corrects her. “You have to call me—”

“Yes, yes. Right.” She rolls her eyes, smiling faintly. But then she pushes up on her toes, reaching up to flatten a cowlick, and her touch is cool and simple and unaffected and the most erotic thing he has ever experienced. “You look tired, _ Kylo_.”

Hux will have this for himself. Hux will come home after a day of being an obnoxious prick around the pack and he will have Rey greet him like this. He will lean into her hand and nuzzle her glands and talk with her and have her attention for himself, and then—then he’ll get to fuck her, too. It makes Kylo want to scream. It makes him want to roar in a rage and break furniture.

“Do you understand what happened?”

She cocks her head. “What happened?”

“Earlier, in front of the pack. Do you understand what I did during the assembly?”

“Ah.” She leans back on her heels. “Yes. You stopped Hux from mating me.”

It’s almost impossible to think, with the way she smells. It’s coating the inside of his mouth, his tongue, his nostrils. His brain is _ drenched _ in her. 

He is drowning.

“No—that is not what happened. You will still be mated to Hux, tomorrow. If you wish it.” Rey is just—she is just staring at him, just looking, like she already knows what he’ll say before he even opens his mouth, like he’s an open book to her. And yet he can’t stop himself from asking, “Do you still wish it?”

“He has won against the other challengers, no?” she says, very simply. Detached. Like it’s not a matter that concerns her, not personally, and how she can manage to be so calm when Kylo would like to punch his fist through a wall, he has no idea. “And I need a mate, apparently.”

It’s not that he hadn’t known that one day she’d finally be mated. He has been aware of it for a while now, since she had come of age and he’d begun to allow himself to even think of her that way. He’d known, and still it had been his choice, leaving the pack headquarters when the Healers had informed him that she’d likely fully present soon. He’d really believed that if he returned after her mating was arranged, then he’d…

It doesn’t matter. He has come home to find Rey hours from her heat and in mating marks, and now—

_Fuck_. He has claimed his Right, and now Rey is in his bedroom smelling _like_ _this_.

“Very well, then.” He can’t meet her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“For the… delay. You will still be mated to Hux tomorrow. This is just—the Alpha’s Right is just for one night. I only needed to be sure.”

“Oh, yes. The Alpha’s Right.” She bites her lower lip, as if to stop herself from laughing. As if she finds the topic highly amusing. Kylo—he cannot think straight when she’s nearby. Never could. “Shall I disrobe?” She doesn’t wait for his answer. She doesn’t wait at all, and her hands come up to her neckline and begin to undo the buttons, and it’s so—it’s so _ obvious _ that she’s not wearing anything but the marks underneath her dress. His blood, his muscles, his entire body seems to seize and catch fire.

“_Stop_.” His hand comes up to wrap around her fingers—god, his palm could contain her entire body, she is so small next to him, so _ small_, all of her, all of her is small and perfect and lush and tight and— “We’re not—it won’t happen.This is not why I claimed it.” His throat is dry. And he can’t swallow. 

He can’t do this. He can’t be touching her and _ think _ at the same time. He has to take a step back, open the windows, breathe some fresh air. He needs to leave.

“Is my understanding wrong, then?” Why are her hands still working on the buttons. And why does an_ Omega _ insist on holding his gaze, why is she not doing what she’s told, why is she giving him that half-smile. Why. “Isn’t this the purpose of claiming a Right? To take an Omega’s virginity before her mate?”

“We…” God. She is a virgin. He knew she was, but—she just told him, she used the word. A few feet from his bed. With vibrant blue and purple and red circles surrounding the glands on her wrists. The marks are ancient and unmistakable, there to show Kylo where he should lick and suck and... yeah. Bite. “I just wanted to give you one more night. Make sure that you agreed to the mating. Since… You and I haven’t talked much, lately, and I just wasn’t sure that—Rey, you need to stop undoing those buttons, please.”

“You’re right.” He’s not sure what she’s agreeing to—definitely not the buttons business. Even though it’s such a small, simple request. An order, really, and from the Alpha of her pack, but she has no intention of doing what he asked. That much is very evident, because her fingers have almost reached her waist now. She grins up at him. Arrestingly beautiful. “We haven’t talked much lately.”

“Rey.”

“It’s strange, no? We used to talk all the time, you and I. Remember that? About your parents. About mine. About pack stuff. About Snoke, about monsters, about what we wanted. About the things _ you _ did and the things _ I _ did and what was going to become of us. The _ future_.”

There are—there are markings on her lower belly, too. He can see them peeking through the flaps of her dress. “Rey. Please. This is not what—”

“And then it turned out that I was an Omega, and it all stopped. _ You _ stopped.”

It takes little more than a twist of her shoulders, to get the dress off of her and onto the floor. Just her back arching slightly, and then the white chiffon is around her feet, a perfect circle for her to step out of while Kylo’s spine melts into his cock. 

“I am not going to fuck you,” he hears himself murmur. 

“Okay.” She shrugs, unperturbed, and her tits bounce. He needs to—for one, he needs _ distance _. And then he needs to stop staring at her pointy little nipples. There is no paint over her breasts—no glands to draw an Alpha’s attention to, there—but two blue and yellow lines twirl from her hip bones, mixing into a pretty light green at entrance of her bare slit.

Oh, the Alphas Kylo would slay just for a single lick of her cunt.

“You should put the dress back on. I’ll have one of my Knights escort you to your house, and—”

Rey turns around.

And—the truth is: Ben has jerked off to mental images of her ass more times than he could count. Once, last summer by the lake, he’d even managed to see her in a swimsuit, and he had been able to—after that he’d had something real to go by, something with colors and texture and a shape more defined than what he could glean through jeans, and just _ knowing_, it had almost sent him into a rut. And yet, now that Rey is standing naked in front of him, giving him her back, her ass is just—

Ben can’t even see it. Because that would require him to look away from the rainbow spirals twisting around her mating gland, and—he can’t. He is not that strong. He is, in fact, very weak. Because the arabesques are beautiful, the colors are perfect, the artists truly surpassed themselves, but at the center of it, it’s Rey—Rey and her skin, glowing red and full and so ready for his teeth to sink into, so ready that—

Maybe she is already in heat, after all. It must be, because Kylo is _ out of his mind._

“I won’t fuck one of my Alphas’ mate,” he declares. A grand statement. Mostly directed to himself.

“But it’s tradition. No?” Rey begins to undo her braid, too. “Snoke used to do it, right? And Palpatine before him? That’s what the elders say, at least.”

“I won’t. I won’t. This is not what I meant to… Rey, you need to put that dress back on. Before I do something to you.”

“Oh, right. And that would be _ horrible_. So, maybe we should just go to sleep, then. Wait for the morning.” She gives him a look from above her shoulders, and then she walks to the bed to lie down on it. “Are you coming, Ben?”

“No.”

“Mm.” When she’s on her side like that, he can almost see the lips of her pussy—how wet with slick they are, how shiny and coated in colors. “A couple of weeks ago, the pack Healers and… and everyone else, really, they started telling me that I was close. That I smelled close. Very close. And I would listen to them and nod, but today…” She arches in a stretch again. “Today, I’ve been _ feeling _ close. If you know what I mean.”

“Rey. This is not why I claimed the Right. You have to know it.”

“Of course.” She settles more comfortably on the pillow. “Do you like my markings?”

He has to bite back a whimper. This is—a special kind of torture. Finely honed for him. He’d tried so hard to avoid her. To protect her from himself. He’d just wanted the best for her—not a confused Alpha who has made a lot of stupid choices and will surely make many more. “No.”

“Oh, really? I love them. I feel like a pretty butterfly.” She laughs, soft and low. “It was a little weird at the beginning, when the artists were working on me. But then I started thinking about my mate. About how much he would enjoy them.” She is looking him in the eyes, as if trying to drill something into his sluggish, addled brain. It doesn’t quite come through. “Did you see this one, Ben? On the inside of my elbow? Orange and yellow. Some red, too.” 

“No.”

She sits up a bit, holding out her hand. “Come here, then.”

He has no idea why he actually goes. Why he sits on the bed next to her. It makes no sense that she’d give him orders—that he’d follow them. It must be her smell. Yes, it’s her smell that’s taking him apart, molecule by molecule. 

“I will need to leave,” he tells her. But she doesn’t seem to be paying attention—she is just lifting her arm, showing him the tender inside. “If you won’t.” 

“This is my favorite. Of the ones that I can see, at least.” The one she can’t see is the one on her back. God, her _back_. “I didn’t even know I had a gland here. Well,” she shrugs again, and _her tits_. “Maybe I didn’t have it. Maybe it’s recent. My body’s doing new, odd things. It’s weird, being an Omega.”

“I can’t stay in here with you,” he repeats. A little more than a whisper. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, but you look tired.” She is cupping his face again, and how is it even possible for her fingers to be so cool when her cheeks are flushed that deep a red, when her smell is burning him up. “You should lie down, just for a minute.” Her hands press him down on the mattress, and he is a fool, he is pathetic, he is letting her push him. “Get comfortable. Get some rest.” He is—it’s almost offensive, how much her voice can soothe him. It almost makes the fact that she is taking off his shirt bearable. She is opening his jeans, and smoothing his hair back with a quiet smile. “You can sleep, Alpha. I will be here when you wake up.”

_She will be there every day. Every day, when Hux wakes up, she will be next to him. _

“This is not—I didn’t claim my Right to fuck you, Rey.”

“Oh, I know.” She is combing her fingers through his hair, now. It’s _ divine_. “I know you didn’t _ mean _ to.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know. So am I. Here, you’re so tense. Maybe I should massage your shoulders.” Actually, she shouldn’t. And this new position she has taken—her legs straddling his hips, her little painted cunt hovering maybe an inch above his boxer briefs…

He doesn’t remember the last time he had an erection in the presence of someone else. It feels painfully embarrassing and just plain obscene, the way he’s tenting his underwear, the dark liquid splotch on the cotton fabric, the itch in his glands. 

“You know what’s interesting, Ben?”

God, her hands. Kneading his muscles. “Kylo,” he corrects her. But it’s a reflex, his heart is not in it.

“You know what’s interesting? That you left for urgent pack business the very day I started smelling like this.” Her fingers rub against his neck—maybe half an inch below his gland. He exhales sharply, and his hand comes up to stop her, wrapping around her wrist. “It was so odd. All the other Alphas were being their usual dumb selves, showing off and smelling foul and challenging each other, doing those moronic things they always do when an Omega is close to her first heat, but you…” The problem with having his hand around her wrist is that he can’t help but run his thumb across it—which in turn means that her scent is rising even hotter. What a fucking mess. What a _ fucking mess_. “You were gone. It was odd.”

“You need to get off of me, Rey.” _ You need to lay on your belly and open your legs and let me study your mating marks and let me carry you through this heat of yours. _ “Now.”

“Oh, am I too heavy? Here, let me…” She adjusts, shifting a little higher on him, and two things happen at once: her shiny, dripping slit makes contact with his abs, a warm shock against his skin; and her little tits sway so close to his mouth he can almost feel her pointy nipples on his tongue.

Kylo has to screw his eyes shut. He has to play dead—it’s the only way out. 

“You know what else was odd? A lot of Alphas waited for days to challenge for me. Because they said—what did they say? Ah, yes. They said that you’d come back and want to claim me for sure, and they didn’t want to have to fight against you. You’ve never shown interested in an Omega, and yet everyone thought that you’d want _ me_.” Her hand is on his chin, now. Tracing his lips, his nose, his eyebrows, his closed lids. His nose again. “But they were wrong, weren’t they?”

Fuck. _ Fuck_. A shiver runs through him and he is going—he is going to—

“Are you cold, Alpha?” He can hear the smile in her voice. “I can help you with that.”

“Rey. You have to—”

Whatever it is that she needs to do gets lost in—in other things. Mostly the way she pulls down his underwear until his cock is bare, just enveloped by her smell, throbbing with it, painful and tight and bursting and—

She just—she just lowers herself on him. She doesn’t take him inside, but the puffy lips of her cunt part around the shaft until only the head is visible, dark pink skin peeking through a green arabesque, and the warmth of her, it makes him—it makes him—

He grunts like a beast. “_Shit_—Rey you need to—no. No.” 

“No?”

He shakes his head against the pillow. God, maybe he should just let go and come. Maybe then he’ll be able to think straight again for a minute.

“Okay, Ben. This is nice, but I’ll make you a deal. I will stop doing this...” She is rocking against him now, fuck, she is rocking and he can feel her swollen little clit hitting the head of his cock every time her hips move, sending sharp stabs of pleasure up his spine. “If you tell me why you left.”

“Fuck, _ Rey_.”

“Only if you tell me why you left.”

She is just so smooth. Perfectly wet and plump and as bright as a flower, as bright as she smells, enveloping all of him in the gap of her delicious little cunt and then pulling back again, as if to show him how much he is leaking, how much she is making him glisten, how meant for each other they are. His hands are shaking, and he can barely reach up to hold her hips. Maybe to push her away, maybe to get better friction.

“Please.”

“Why did you leave, Ben?” Her lips are on the hollow behind his earlobe—so close to the gland on his neck, now. She could just part her lips and lick him, and he’d be—_ God_. Is he in a rut already? “Why didn’t you challenge for me?”

“Because you deserve better—Rey. Rey—I need to send you back a virgin.”

He can feel her mouth curve against his gland. He is—seconds from orgasm. He could push inside her so easily. He would slide in like a dream. “I don’t think that’s quite true.”

“Rey.” He is gripping her waist too tight. _ Way _ too tight. “Please, you—”

“None of it is true, in fact.” She is rotating her hips now, and the smell of her slick mixed with his precome is insane. He has never been so hard. “I don’t think I deserve better, I don’t think you need to send me back, and above all—” she licks against his gland and then grazes it with her teeth, and that’s just the end of it “—I don’t think I should still be a virgin by morning.”

The orgasm—it’s a bit of an accident. Kylo didn’t mean to, he really didn’t, but he is already coming on her cunt when she sinks her teeth into him, and she is coming too, squeezing and shuddering and her slick—_his slick, it’s meant for him, her body makes it just for him_—is pouring down on his skin, flooding his brain, drugging him with its scent. It’s an overwhelming kind of pleasure, violent and sweet and unholy, and it doesn’t stop leaking out of him—not when Kylo rolls them over, not when he flips Rey on her belly, not when he aligns his cock to her entrance with one hand, using the other to hold her wrists above her head.

“If I fuck you now,” he says against the rim of her ear. “If I fuck you, that’s it. It’s over. You understand that, right?”

Rey nods. She is—he thinks her cunt is still clenching. But mostly it’s her small smile that drives him mad.

“If I bite you tonight, tomorrow I’m challenging Hux and beating the shit out of him. Until he dies or until he yields, whichever comes first. You get that?”

She nods again. These things that he’s saying—they’re meant to scare her, they’re meant to fuck with her. And yet here she is, shimmying her hips, arching her painted back, writhing to get closer. His fearless, crazy Omega. He is going to split her open. 

“If you say yes, you’re stuck with me.” He is not very good at making her do what he wants. At holding her still. The head of his cock is practically inside her and he can feel it, how greedy and eager for him her little cunt is. And Kylo—he never stopped coming. “You deserve someone better—you deserve the entire world, but if you let me knot you tonight then that’s it. You are mine, and I’m not letting go, and—”

“Do _ it_.”

Omegas should not give orders to Alphas. And they should have difficulty holding their gaze and talking back and not following commands and yet the second Kylo bottoms out, he knows that this Omega holds him in the palm of her hand; he is just hanging from her fingers. 

“Rey,” he whispers. He holds deep inside her, lost for words, trying to collect himself. She is so tight, so lush and welcoming, he’d really like to thrust inside her. To feel his way around and start to learn his Omega’s body. But he is knotting her already, and her hole is squeezing him deeper inside, and she is smiling, making content, satisfied sounds. “Rey.”

“Alpha.” She must be so full of his spend by now. It will trickle out once his knot deflates. But not any time soon. 

“We will be happy together. I think.” He hopes he can make her happy. He’ll do anything for her, at least.

“I know.” She is glowing. Her hand reaches for his, brushing against his still-bloody knuckles. “Will you tell me about the colors? Before?”

He looks down to her long, stretched back; the tanned skin, supple muscles, pale freckles; the long, swirly line that climbs up her spine. He begins to trace it, vertebra by vertebra.

“This one is green,” he rasps. His hips move of their own volition, as if trying to get even deeper, and they both groan. “A dark green at the bottom, and then lighter and lighter.” He moves to the arabesques on her shoulder blades. “Yellow. And orange. With some…” Dots. Dots and other whirls. She feels so _ fucking _ good. “Pink, blue. Purple. Brown. Other—other colors.” He grunts softly. “I don’t know.”

Her shoulders shake in silent laughter. “I will teach you, Ben. I will teach you colors.”

He nods, even though she can’t see him, and begins to trace the rim of her gland. Rey whimpers, finally lost for words. Kylo can feel his head beginning to empty of any rational thought.

“And this one,” He leans over, until his nose is nuzzling her skin. Until he can lick her there. His tongue swipes over it and his Omega jolts and—it’s a matter of seconds, now. Before his teeth sink deep inside her. “This one, it’s red.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> TW (dubcon, noncon): There are some parts of the story in which Ben asks Rey to stop touching him (not because he wants her to stop but because he wants to do The Right Thing) and she doesn't comply. Also: the premise of Jus Primae Noctis is intrinsecally dubcon/noncon. Rey is very much willing in this case, but there is brief mention of situations in the past (with Snoke) in which the Omegas could not consent.
> 
> Thank you so much to [JenfysNest](https://twitter.com/ancientcityjenn) for the super quick and thorough beta ❤️She also made [this amazing graphic for the story](https://twitter.com/EverSoAli/status/1158080217015099397) pls come marvel with me at how perfect it is 😍😍


End file.
